An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The electronic exchange sends information about a market, such as prices and quantities, to the trading device. The trading device sends messages, such as messages related to orders, to the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
Advances in how a trading device communicates with the electronic exchange have resulted in an increased amount of market information generated by the electronic trading system. The frequency at which the market information is conveyed via the electronic trading system is also increasing. The amount of computing resources used by a trading device running a trading application to process the high-frequency market information updates and to display these updates upon a trading screen can be very high. In some instances, the cost of computing resources used to process and to display the market information can adversely impact all other processing on the trading device.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.